The invention relates to decorative apparatus and particularly to apparatus for simulating the appearance of cut decorated evergreen trees. A trend away from the use of cut evergreen trees in holiday decoration has led to development of various artificial trees, tree-like simulations, and more abstract decorations that suggest trees or plants.
The prior art includes various artificial tree structures, including some which have used fiber optics. Such apparatus includes those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,465,139; 3,766,376; 3,641,335; 3,677,867; 4,025,779; 4,060,722; and 4,097,917. Prior structures and devices have not been wholly satisfactory, in part, because they have not created realistic and/or aesthetically appealing appearances.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is readily transported and stored.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is simple, particularly with respect to the portions which illuminate the apparatus, and which will use relatively little electrical power.